<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Die Kathedralen der Trauer by Prometheus2048</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864281">Die Kathedralen der Trauer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prometheus2048/pseuds/Prometheus2048'>Prometheus2048</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, Dark Fantasy, Dystopia, Gen, Horror, Mystery, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Post-Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prometheus2048/pseuds/Prometheus2048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Welt liegt in Scherben und selbst die Götter fielen in einem Krieg, der nicht mit Schwertern geschlagen wurde. Einer der letzten Personen sucht in dieser Einöde nach Antworten - stets begleitet vom blutroten Mond am Himmel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Der Blutmond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sie sahen mich. Verfolgten mich. Ich konnte nicht genau sehen, was sie waren, aber ich wusste, dass sie da waren. In der ewigen Dunkelheit konnte ich nicht viel erkennen. Das einzige Licht kam vom blutroten Mond, der dazu verdammt war, für Äonen am selben Ort am schwarzen Himmel zu stehen. Ich spürte ihre Präsenz, sah schleierhaft ihre Silhouetten in der Finsternis und erspähte hier und da das Glühen von Augenpaaren. Wobei es nicht immer Augenpaare waren. Manchmal, und da bin ich mir sicher, waren es mehr Augen. Und jene stammten nicht von verschiedenen Lebewesen.</p><p> Was auch immer sie waren, sie lauerten mir auf. Warteten, bis sie in der Lage waren, mich zu fangen. Es scheint mir undenkbar, was sie mit mir angestellt hätten, wenn sie mich wahrlich hätten erreichen können. Glücklicherweise konnten sie dies aber scheinbar nicht. Noch nie kam eine der Kreaturen an mich heran. Der Pfad schien sie abzuhalten. Ich wusste, dass, wenn ich vom Pfad abkommen würde, mein Tod nicht lange warten würde. Ein grausamer Tod, sei es durch die mir unbekannten Kreaturen oder durch etwas anderes.</p><p> Wie lange ich denn nun schon auf dem Weg war konnte ich nicht sagen. Es fühlte sich an, als sei ich nun schon seit Tagen unterwegs, doch erinnerte ich mich nicht daran, auch nur ein Mal Pause gemacht zu haben. Nein, ich konnte nicht ruhen. Selbst die Dunkelheit und die Gefahren abseits des Pfades konnten mich nicht davon abhalten, Nach Antworten zu suchen. Ich musste diesen Ort erreichen. Ich musste herausfinden, was er ist, was ich dort finden konnte.</p><p>Während meiner Reise konnte ich immer das selbe Bild sehen. Gäbe es nicht für den grossen Berg am Ende des Tals, der sehr langsam näher rückte, hätte ich glauben können, dass ich mich gar nicht von Fleck bewegte. Immerzu sah ich den selben gepflasterten Pfad, halb bedeckt mit Asche und Staub. Der Rest des einst grünen Tals erstreckte sich in alle Richtungen. Links und rechts von mir konnte ich in der Ferne die schwarzen Berge erkennen. Vor mir stand der grosse Berg, mit dem Blutmond direkt über seiner Spitze. Das Stichwort ist wohl 'übrig'. Denn das Einzige, was an die Zeit an die auch ich mich kaum mehr erinnern konnte hindeutete, war ein Feld aus schwarzer Asche. Auch Wälder waren noch zu erkennen. Ansammlungen aus abgebrannten Stümpfen und verkohlten Überresten, hinter denen nichts als Gefahr herrschte.</p><p> Nicht weit vom Pfad konnte ich eine Ansammlung zerstörter Gebäude erkennen. Früher war es wohl ein schönes kleines Dorf gewesen. Jetzt waren die Dächer abgebrannt, die steinernen Mauern eingestürzt und die Strassen von Knochen und Asche bedeckt. Mein Herz schlug für einen Moment schneller, als ich zwischen den zerstörten Gebäuden ein Licht sehen konnte. Ein echtes Licht! Nicht das fahle, rote Glimmen des Mondes, ein Feuer. Ich wagte es nicht, mich direkt zu nähern und den Pfad zu verlassen, doch wollte ich wissen, was hier los war. Als ich weiter dem Verlauf des Weges folgte konnte ich tatsächlich einen Blick auf das Feuer erhaschen. Neben einem kleinen Lagerfeuer sass eine Gestalt, gekleidet in eine schwere Rüstung und mit einem grossen Schwert auf den Knien. Sie schien ins Feuer zu starren und blickte mich nicht an.</p><p> Ich überlegte einen Moment, was ich nun tun sollte. Die Kreaturen konnten sich dem Pfad bisher nicht nähern. Warum sollte es jetzt anders sein? Wenn diese Person wahrhaftig ein Mensch war, war dies die erste mehr oder minder freundliche Begegnung seit einer geraumen Zeit.</p><p> ''Wer seid ihr?'', rief ich.</p><p> Der Mann hob seinen Kopf etwas und sah mich an. Unter dem stählernen Helm konnte ich sein Gesicht nicht erkennen. Er sprach nicht, winkte mir jedoch zu. Als er seine Hand hob triefte Blut von seinem Arm und bildete ein Rinnsal auf den Knien der Gestalt. Der Mann war eindeutig verletzt. An diesem Punkt überlegte ich nicht mehr. Er war der erste Mensch seit Langem, den ich traf. Ich wollte, nein, ich musste ihm helfen. Schnellen Schrittes näherte ich mich der sitzenden Person und schon bald hatte ich den Pfad verlassen. Mit jedem Auftreten auf dem weichen Boden ertönte ein leichtes Scharren, während ich überall wo ich meinen Fuss hinsetzte einen Abdruck in der Asche hinterliess. Manchmal knackte es auch, und ich war mir sicher, dass es kein Ast war.</p><p> Der Fremde schien nicht zu erkennen, dass ich mich ihm näherte. Er starrte weiterhin in die Flammen des Lagerfeuers.</p><p> ''Braucht ihr Hilfe?'', fragte ich, als ich den Mann erreicht hatte.</p><p> Diesmal reagierte er. Er hob den Kopf und sah mir direkt in die Augen. Nun, da ich nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt war, konnte ich erkennen, was unter dem Helm war. Als wäre die Dunkelheit selbst unter diesem Helm starrte ich in eine unendliche Schwärze an der Stelle, an der die Augen hätten sitzen müssen. In einem Moment der Panik wich ich einen Schritt zurück, konnte meinen Blick aber nicht von den schwarzen Löchern hinter dem Visier abwenden. Obwohl es absolut windstill war begann von der Gestalt eine Wolke aus Staub wegzuwehen. In Furcht sah ich mit an, wie der Fremde und das Feuer sich langsam in Asche verwandelten und wegwehten. Zurück blieb ich in der mir bereits gut bekannten Finsternis, mit dem Blutmond als einzige Lichtquelle.</p><p> Wo war der Pfad? Angst erfüllte mich. Ich befand mich scheinbar weit weg von dem Weg, von dem ich vor wenigen Momenten doch nur einen Steinwurf entfernt gewesen war. Der Berg und die Gebirgsketten links und rechts vom Pfad waren noch zu sehen. Ich musste irgendwie uirückkehren. Mehrere Minuten ging ich in die Richtung, in der der Weg hätte sein müssen. Mit jedem Schritt wurde ich verzweifelter, während die Furcht an meinen Sinnen nagte. Um mich herum ertönten Geräusche, die ich nicht beschreiben könnte. Es waren grausige Geräusche, die eine menschliche Kehle nicht hätte nachmachen können - und sie kamen näher. Während ich vergeblich nach dem Weg suchte kamen die Schatten und Silhouetten näher an mich heran. Sie wussten, wie verletzlich ich in diesem Moment war. Wie eine Katze spielten sie mit ihrer Beute, bevor sie ihr die Gnade des Todes gewährten.</p><p>Ich drehte mich um, begann zu rennen und schon nach wenigen Schritten fand ich mich am selben Ort zwischen den eingestürzten Häusern wieder, von dem ich schon vor einigen Minuten auf der Suche nach dem Pfad weggegangen bin. In der Ferne flammten noch mehr Feuer auf wie jenes, das mich vom Weg gelockt hat. Das Tal spielte gegen mich. Mit dieser Erkenntnis rannte ich los. Egal ob ich eine Chance hatte, ob die Kreaturen mir näher kamen oder ob der Weg überhaupt noch erreichbar war, ich rannte. Nichts hielt mich dabei auf. Obwohl ich noch immer die albtraumhaften Laute der Kreaturen, nun scheinbar nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt hören konnte, liessen sie sich noch immer nicht direkt blicken. Und sie unternamen keinen Versuch, mich aufzuhalten, als ich mich dem dem Pfad näherte. Ich traute meinen Sinnen fast nicht, als ich einen Fuss auf den gepflasterten Stein setzte. Auf das matte Leuchtfeuer der Sicherheit in dieser Welt der Finsternis.</p><p> Mit den lauten Geräuschen der Kreaturen verschwand auch langsam die Panik. Mein Herzschlag senkte sich, meine Sinne wurden klarer. Was auch immer ich gerade erlebt habe, sei es nur ein unglücklicher Zufall oder ein intelligenter Schachzug des Tals, es war vorbei. Ich war zurück an dem Ort, an dem ich sein sollte - Auf der Suche nach Antworten.</p><p> Noch viele solcher Lichter konnte ich auf meinem weiteren Weg sehen. Die Leuchtfeuer, Irrlichter, oder wie auch immer man sie nennen mag, waren meist nicht weit weg. Manchmal waren Menschen bei ihnen, manchmal waren es Tiere oder Statuen. Mein Herz griff aus nach Frieden, Gesellschaft und Licht, obwohl mein Kopf genau wusste, was diese Lichter beherbergten. Trotzdem, ich ignorierte sie. Ich durfte nicht mehr vom Weg abkommen.</p><p> Der grosse Berg rückte näher und näher und desto näher ich ihm kam, dest grösser wirkte er. Kilometerweit musste er sich auftürmen. Die Ummrisse der steilen Felswände waren deutlich auszumachen als Grenzen zu den Schatten vor dem dimmen roten Licht des Mondes, der schon fast mitleidig auf meine Suche nach Antworten hinunterblickte.</p><p> Meine Füsse schmerzen nicht und ich fühlte keine Müdigkeit. Am Fusse des Berges, der nun schon zum Greifen nah war, vermochte ich es, die Kontur eines Gebäudes ausmachen. Obwohl es riesig sein musste schien es im Vergleich zum Berg geradezu winzig. Die verbliebenen Lebensgeister in mir erwachten, als ich erkannte, dass sich meine Reise endlich einem Ende zuzuwenden scheint. Ich blickte hinter mich und starrte auf die Umrisse des nahezu perfekt geraden Pfades, auf dem ich nun schon so lange unterwegs war. Der ganze Weg... Er musste sich irgendwie lohnen. Egal was ich finden würde, es musste die Mühe wert sein.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Die Kathedrale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vor mir ragte der Berg in die Höhe. Direkt hinter ihm war der rote Blutmond zu erkennen, wie er das wenige Licht spendete, das ich zum Sehen benötigte. Das ebenfalls gigantische Bauwerk war an den Hang gebaut und ragte mehrere hundert Meter über mir auf. Türme, Dächer, Mauern - sie alle waren aus grauem Stein gebaut. Als ich mich dem Eingang näherte schwangen die beiden riesigen Eingangstüren lautlos auf, als wäre ich schon erwartet worden. Für einen Moment stand ich vor der Kathedrale und starrte auf dieses Bauwerk, staunend über dessen Grösse. Ein atemberaubender Anblick war es. Düster, in einer eigenartig kranken Weise jedoch wunderschön. Nach einigen Momenten fasste ich schlussendlich ein Herz und trat ein.</p><p>Jeder Schritt hallte laut in der grossen Halle wieder, in der ich mich befand. Das wenige Licht in diesem Raum stammte von Fackeln, die ein dunkelrotes und eigenartig beunruhigendes Licht spendeten. Der Weg über den spiegelglatten, schwarzen Steinboden wurde flankiert von Statuen. Sie stellten Monster, Fabelwesen und Dämonen dar. Ich war mir nicht sicher, doch manchmal konnte ich in den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie sich eine Statue bewegte. Ich beschleunigte meinen Gang und wollte so schnell wie möglich von dieser Halle wegkommen. Auf der anderen Seite des wahrlich gigantischen Raumes stiess ich an eine Tür. Anders als das Eingangstor blieb diese hier zu. Mit etwas Mühe stiess ich sie auf und trat in den Raum dahinter ein.</p><p>Hinter mir fiel die schwere Holztür mit einem gut hörbaren Knallen zu, dessen Echo sich noch für eine geraume Zeit über die Stille legte. Dieser Raum war vergleichsweise etwas kleiner, wobei er immer noch von beeindruckender Grösse war. In der Mitte stand die Statue einer knienden Frau. Ein dumpfer Krampf machte sich in meiner Magengegend breit als ich beim Näherkommen erkannte, dass eine rote Flüssigkeit aus den Augen der Statue flossen. Das Blut rann an den marmornen Wangen der Frau hinunter und sammelte sich in einem Becken unter der Statue.</p><p> Ich wusste nicht, was mit mir in diesem Augenblick passierte. In Panik versuchte ich zu widerstehen, als mein Körper sich von selbst bewegte. Als wäre ich nichts weiter als ein Zuschauer bewegte ich mich auf das Becken zu und kniete vor der Statue nieder. Hätte ich mich bewegen können wäre ich wohl in zurückgezuckt als die Statue ihren Kopf drehte. Ich wollte aufstehen, rennen, mich in Sicherheit bringen... Aber sollte ich das? Ist diese Statue wirklich ein Feind? Als die Statue ihren Mund aufmachte und zu sprechen begann ertönte eine weibliche Stimme, die aus allen Richtungen zu kommen schien.</p><p>Der Suchende findet endlich sein Ziel<br/>
Die Antwort auf seine Frage schon lange ersehnt<br/>
Gefallen wird sie ihm aber nicht<br/>
Denn diese Geschichte beinhaltet nichts als Trauer</p><p>Eine Schlacht, geschlagen nicht mit Schwertern<br/>
Die Götter fielen und die Dunkelheit kam<br/>
Gebannt von ihren alten Feinden, die nun regieren<br/>
In einem Reich der ewigen Pein</p><p>Die Dämonen übernahmen und alle Leuchtfeuer erlischten<br/>
Kreaturen aus der Welt des Bösen wurden geschickt<br/>
Die Menschheit kämpfte tapfer, doch ihre Bastionen sind gefallen<br/>
Die letzten Lebenden befinden nun auf einer ewigen Suche nach Antworten</p><p>Ich zuckte zusammen, als ein ferner Schrei ertönte. Der Klang dieses Lautes löste bei mir Gänsehaut aus, doch wenigstens schien ich mich wider bewegen zu können. Die Tatsache, dass ich endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, welcher meine Fragen beantworten konnte, erfüllte mich mit Hoffnung. Gleichzeitig fühlte ich einen Knoten in meinem Bauch als ich versuchte, die Bedeutung der Antwort zu verstehen. War meine ganze Suche wirklich hoffnungslos? War alles umsonst gewesen?</p><p>"Was kann ich tun?", fragte ich.</p><p>Ich sagte schon, die Antwort wird ihm nicht gefallen<br/>
Denn mit Menschheit und Göttern fiel die Hoffnung<br/>
Was geschah kann nicht geändert werden<br/>
Und die Erlösung liegt nur im Tode</p><p>Der Suchende mag die Wahrheit noch nicht akzeptieren<br/>
Doch es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit<br/>
Bis er auch er die Gnade des Todes ergreift<br/>
Geh nun! Möge deine weitere Suche erfolgreich sein</p><p>"Was sollte das heissen? Ich muss etwas tun können!", rief ich zu der Statue, die nun wieder unbewegt und weinend in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Sie gab keine Antwort.</p><p> Es musste noch mehr geben. Es konnte nicht alles verloren sein. Es durfte nicht! Aber was konnte ich denn nun tun? Ich hatte das Ende des Pfades erreicht und das Einzige, was ich fand, war das Wissen, dass mit der Menschheit und den Göttern alle Hoffnung gefallen ist. Erneut ertönte der Schrei von vorhin, diesmal näher. Was auch immer mich verfolgte, es war fast hier. Noch immer am Nachdenken über die Antwort der Statue begann ich, auf den Ausgang des Raumes zuzugehen. Es gab hier nichts mehr für mich und dieses Etwas schien es auf mich abgesehen zu haben.</p><p> Als ich die grosse Halle betrat waren die Statuen verschwunden. Viel Zeit um darüber nachzudenken hatte ich nicht, denn durch das Eingangstor brach eine gigantische Kreatur. Selbst ihr Anblick vermochte es, mich in eine Stasis aus Furcht zu versetzen. Ich war paralysiert, konnte keinen Muskel rühren und war zu nichts weiter in der Lage als zuzusehen, wie die Kreatur den selben Schrei ausstiess, den ich schon zwei mal gehört hatte.</p><p> Das Wesen kam auf mich zu. Es hatte Sechs Beine und ein klaffender Mund, der fast seinen gesamten Torso bedeckte und mit Zähnen gespickt war, die länger als meine Arme waren. Selbst wenn ich hätte rennen können, ich hätte es nicht vermocht, ihm zu entkommen. Als das gigantische Geschöpf mit langsamen, donnernden Schritten auf mich zukam dachte ich an die Worte der Statue zurück. 'Die Erlösung liegt nur im Tode'. Als ich meine Antwort bekam entflammte kein Feuer der Hoffnung in mir. Nein, denn das Einzige was ich gelernt hatte war die Tatsache, dass ich nichts tun konnte. Der kleine Funke der Motivation in mir erlischte in den Augenblick, in dem ich das bekam, was ich so lange ersehnt hatte. Die Idee des Todes erschien mir nicht einmal mehr ganz so schrecklich. Erlösung wartet.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>